Recently, multi-band is enabled in a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone, and a systemization of the wireless communication device is advancing. For example, a single mobile phone has a plurality of wireless devices. For example, a mobile phone covering a plurality of frequency bands is known. The mobile phone has a plurality of and a plurality of receiving filters in order to cover the plurality of frequency bands.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-349586 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a module having two duplexers. FIG. 12 of Document 1 discloses a structure in which an outer switch selects a receiving terminal to be electrically connected to a low noise amplifier from receiving terminals of the two duplexers. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45563 (hereinafter referred to as Document 2) discloses a module in which two duplexers are provided, and each antenna terminal of the two duplexers is commonalized.